


To Dream in Days Past

by tbsavafob6



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbsavafob6/pseuds/tbsavafob6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would learn that he had overwhelming empathy, which made it easy for him to read others. He would go into law enforcement, prepared to save lives. He would get stabbed by a suspect that was hidden at a scene. He would go into teaching afterwards because he didn’t have the stomach to kill. Death already filled his mind on the job. This would throw him into the eyes of Jack Crawford, who would argue with him when they first met over a museum name. Jack would later ask to borrow his imagination. He never imagined what would happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wife_of_Bath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wife_of_Bath/gifts).



> I work this long before the second season started, but I never posted it. This helped my through the first He-Ate-Us. I enjoyed writing this. It's not perfect, being unbetaed. But I hope you enjoy it.

Hannibal Lecter knew. He had always known who he was, who he had been. His anger was well hidden. There was a part of him who hated his current lifestyle. The irony that the class that caused his death was now the one to raise him. They were amazed at his progress. He fooled them into believing he was only just learning. He had charmed them, as he had a lifetime before, but this time he was not common born.

 

There were only two things he treasured, his beloved sister and his Caroline Matilda. One was forced away from him by monsters that he would later slaughter, and the other he had yet to find. His Mischa was a wonder and once she was gone, he had grown colder than ever. He built his a veil, covering up his revulsion for humanity by hiding in its beauty. They had taken his life away, and now he would take theirs, one at a time. No matter the darkness around him, he would survive, and he would be there. He would become Death.

 

In the light of this, he searched. He knew she had to live, his beloved Caroline. He could feel it within himself. She was alive, and Hannibal would find her. He would find her and they would live the life they deserved. The life he had wanted to give her all throughout their affair. If only he hadn’t loved the people. He should’ve left them to rot. He had a chance at a family, and he gave it up for scum. This was over now.

 

His hunt would start in Europe, but would later move to America. He had met with intelligent minds throughout his travels. He had thought Alana Bloom had been the one at first. She was beautiful, sophisticated, and intelligent. He had enjoyed her company, but quickly found he was wrong. The eyes were all wrong, and Alana couldn’t play the piano. That was one of the instruments that had brought his love life.

~~

She was born about a decade after him. She had changed in her rebirth. First, she wasn’t a girl, but a boy with a mother that quickly left and a father that didn’t seem to understand him. Will Graham was an intelligent young boy that, other than a fit he threw about a Johann needing him at a young age, preferred to live within his own mind.

 

The moment he had touched a piano, music came forth. Everyone was sure the teacher had cried. He read more than most.  He hid from the other students, finding them overwhelming. He understood that he was different, and he could see that by the look on his peers’ faces.

 

Others quickly caught on to his oddness. He isolated himself within his own unhappiness. Will was familiar with loneliness. It followed him from life to life, though he had forgotten. Will collected dogs to quell the loneliness. They were the children he promised never to have. Something told him children would be too painful for him.

 

He would learn that he had overwhelming empathy, which made it easy for him to read others. He would go into law enforcement, prepared to save lives. He would get stabbed by a suspect that was hidden at a scene. He would go into teaching afterwards because he didn’t have the stomach to kill. Death already filled his mind on the job. This would throw him into the eyes of Jack Crawford, who would argue with him when they first met over a museum name. Jack would later ask to borrow his imagination. He never imagined what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift to his lovely Will Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like adding the second chapter today. Really no reason too. I just hope you enjoy this fic.

Hannibal had made a mistake in his search. He had assumed she would return as a woman. It was a rather ignorant mistake and one he would hate himself for, if only a little. If there was one person who could live beyond one sex, it would be her. When he was offered a chance to study the intriguing mind of Will Graham, it was a chance to manipulate the FBI in his favor. He wasn’t prepared for the meeting, despite his outward appearances.

 

He received a side glance from Will and he knew. His breath caught in his throat. Neither party noticed this. Hannibal had found her. He had dreamed of this moment. It was his one last hope in this dark world. He found himself disappointed.

 

Will did not recognize him. Hannibal spoke to Will in a direct manner. He was too quick to reveal his role in this investigation. He was shut down before he could even begin to crack open these new aspects of a mind he had known so long ago. Will wouldn’t even glance at him, avoiding all eye contact behind unnecessary glasses. He was too focused on this other killer. This was not acceptable. He would help him catch this killer the best way he knew how. He would put on a show.

 

Finding a girl that fit was no problem. She was unsavory, even in her young age. It would be no loss. It would be a gift to his Caroline Matilda. A gift to his lovely Will Graham.

 

~~

Will lied when he said he didn’t find Dr. Lecter interesting. He was pushing the man away. He was obviously good at what he did. Will’s mind was a sanctuary, and to have a stranger trying to pry it open frightened him. It didn’t matter how much he was drawn to the psychiatrist, he needed to keep his forts up.

 

Breakfast with Hannibal had given him little insight into the man, not that he had time to think. That day blurred together and ended with him at the bedside of Abigail Hobbs, a girl that he had unintentionally orphaned.

 

It tugged at him, seeing her lying in that hospital bed. Dr. Lecter had saved her life, but it didn’t stop his guilt. That night he dreamed of himself holding a child. Or it felt like himself, but his arms were smaller and more delicate it seemed. The child was just a baby, but obviously his. He loved this child, he knew that.

 

When he awoke, he was alone. He grieved this loss and hugged his blanket closer. He missed a child that was never his. Why would he have such a dream?

~~

Hannibal had no regrets for sending Will in such a situation. He hoped that the trauma would awaken him, or at least a part of him. He had almost left Abigail to die, but Will’s face made the rescue worth it. His paternal side had awoken at least. It was beautiful to Hannibal. It was almost as beautiful as the sight of him covered in the blood of another monster. Time had moved slowly for him, while it flew by Will.

 

Hannibal could see that Will labeled himself unfit for fatherhood, but he knew the truth. Will would be an expert with children. He remembered how well he was back before. Her love for children had become a collection of dogs that Hannibal wanted to replace someday.

 

For the first time since he had come back, Hannibal wanted a family. He hadn’t wanted a family before either, but the birth of a daughter had changed that, as did Abigail. She was a key to getting closer to Will, as well as the beginning of something new.

 

Hannibal was rebuilding the family he never had the chance to raise, and Will was the center of it all. Now if only Will would remember him.

~~

During his visits, Will had taken to wandering the spaces of Hannibal’s office. He admired the doctor’s extensive book collection. He found his eyes wandering over pages of a few. He never noticed Hannibal smiling as he did so. “You can always borrow a few.”

 

Will was startled out of his silence. “I can?”

 

“Of course. I trust you to return them relatively unharmed.”

 

Will shook his head. “I would, but I barely have time to sleep, let alone read.”

 

“Take it anyways. I’m sure you will find the time.”

 

This made Will smile at the book. He hadn’t read in a long time. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” It was small moments like this that reminded Hannibal who Will was. “Have you had anymore strange dreams?”

 

“Aside from the nightmares?” Will paused, unsure if he should share. “No.”

 

Hannibal was disappointed by the obvious lie, but he hide this well. What was his dream? Was it a nightmare, a curious memory? “We’ll find a way to help with the nightmares.”

 

Will only nodded. That dream was still too personal for Hannibal at this point. Same with the stag. Will wanted to trust Hannibal, but it would have to wait. He wasn’t ready to give away something so valued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His aim clearly wasn’t going to save him in the future. Then Beverly, in boldness, grabbed and changed his aim in an instant. Instead of thanks, he wondered what she really wanted. “What do you know about gardening?” This would be his introduction to Elden Stammets and Freddie Lounds.

Hannibal released Will to the FBI, knowing it would crack him. It would break him open enough to allow Hannibal inside. Allow him to crack open his past. To bring them closer than ever before.

 

No longer was Will trapped in a marriage of obligation.  They would be free to roam. He would bring happiness for himself and for her.

~

Talking to Jack in the Hobbs’s cabin left Will angry. He was certain Abigail was innocent. He would express this to frustration to Dr. Lecter, a man who rubber stamped him, despite his obvious professionalism. Why would he do that? Will took the signed lie. A part of him wanted to toss it at Jack. He wouldn’t.

 

Instead, he secluded himself to the gun range. His aim clearly wasn’t going to save him in the future. Then Beverly, in boldness, grabbed and changed his aim in an instant. Instead of thanks, he wondered what she really wanted. “What do you know about gardening?” This would be his introduction to Elden Stammets and Freddie Lounds.

~~

Hannibal read the article, and felt nothing. He knew he could work this into his favor. Perhaps Will would kill again soon. He had doubts about this, but there was hope. Will would be so vulnerable when he confessed to his enjoyment of killing Hobbs. Hannibal knew the instinct was there now, waiting to be released.

 

He would have his love and companion back. He wondered if the world would tremble once they were together fully. He wondered if Will still loved to dance.

~~

Will had shot Stammets. He had shot him, but he didn’t kill him. He doesn’t know why the first person he goes to is Hannibal, only that he a certain level of comfort and acceptance from him. He had said that should keep it professional in their first personal conversation. Yet he felt as if he was the one breaching that wall.

 

There was something about that man. He would ignore it for now though. It wasn’t wrong to reach out to a psychiatrist for comfort. Most people did. Yet he never was most people.

 

Instead of celebrating his rescue of Abigail, he mourned. It felt as if another piece of him was chipped away. He would sink farther into his dreams that night. There was a feathered stag in the distance, stalking and waiting for him.

~~

Hannibal sat alone by his fire, drinking expensive brandy. He smiled to himself. Will hadn’t killed anyone, but it was close. He even admitted that it may have been his intention. Hannibal didn’t expect miracles from Will, yet he delivered them. His admission about killing Hobbs felt like a great victory.

 

He looked within himself, watching deep memories of their past. She had been unhappy when they had met. Will was no different, living in his self-induced isolation. They were alone in this lifetime, but not forever.

 

Hannibal had conquered his first barriers with that ever changing soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. Way shorter than I prefer. Mostly because I had to go back and add it later. Because I had forgotten a really important episode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Abigail woke up from her coma, Will felt hesitation and excitement. He wanted to comfort her and be the father she no longer had. He knew better though. Abigail was not outright hostile, but she knew what he had done. She did not trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but this is a relatively short fic. I'll probably post two a day til there are no more chapters.

When Abigail woke up from her coma, Will felt hesitation and excitement. He wanted to comfort her and be the father she no longer had. He knew better though. Abigail was not outright hostile, but she knew what he had done. She did not trust him.

 

Will understood. Abigail needed someone that wasn’t painted as insane or unstable. He was odd among friends, a monster to Freddie Lounds, and her father’s killer to Abigail. She would speak with him, but she held a distance. He felt like a failure.

 

There was a familiar peg of grief from this. It was like she was taken from him. Then Nicolas Boyle attacked. He had almost lost her the way she had lost her friend. The copycat had escaped, but Hannibal had protected her. For that, he was grateful.

 

That night, he went home and curled up with his dogs. Sleep wasn’t easy that night. He had another odd dream. It was the child again. His son, or her son he should say. She was walking with him as his father ran by. There was no love there, just obligation, frustration, and loneliness. They were married, but two people could never be farther apart.

~~

Hannibal built a trust with Abigail. Its foundation was the bones of Nicholas Boyle. This bought Abigail’s silence when it came to the morning of her parents. Will must not know of that call, not yet.

 

He was still pulling the strings in this web. He was working on drawing Will closer than either man was used to. The trust had been burned from their souls, and Hannibal had to slowly rebuild it. It was working from what Hannibal had observed. He knew he had to be patient.

 

During this current appointment, Hannibal noticed Will lingering around his harpsichord. He smiled. “Do you play an instrument Will? You seem rather interested in my harpsichord.”

 

Will seemed to suddenly remember where he was. “Yeah, piano, though not as often.”

 

“May I ask why?”

 

“Yes, but the answer may not be clear.” Will paused. His fingers stroked the keys, but didn’t press down. “Playing is supposed to make you happy, move you. I feel as though I’ve been dragged in a sea of grief. It’s like I lost something, but I don’t know what. Teachers said I was a prodigy, but I felt like a fake. A copy.”

 

“Feelings of grief can be moving. Lost memories, the loss of a child, or even the loss of oneself can move others to create more than any feelings of happiness.” This was a chance for a small push.

 

“You make it sound as if I actually know these feelings.”

 

Hannibal’s gaze never left Will. “Maybe you do.”

 

Will snorted. “Maybe I do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will’s mind was on fire, and Hannibal hoped the world would burn with it.

A painting hung in Hannibal’s office. It was a copy of Francis Cotes pastel of Caroline Matilda. It was a gift done by a friend for his help back at John Hopkins. It’s a prized possession. He had often sketched her, before Will became his new subject, but this was a piece he could present to the public. He did so proudly, waiting for when Will would notice his own eyes staring back at him.

 

Hannibal thought of how beautiful she had been and how beautiful she has become. Even in different bodies, they were both his passion. It was that soul that pushed through. It was perfection in the way humanity could never touch. Will was tarnished and broken, and Hannibal would rebuild him.

 

The future between them is all Hannibal could think of. He wants to listen to Will play the piano. He wants to feel the melody fly from those work rusted hands. He wants Will to remember his grief and loss, to remember the faces of the demons that took both their lives and sanity.

 

He wants to see Will covered in blood all over again as they punish humanity for its ungratefulness. Hannibal wants Will to help him remind the world that they are above it and those out of line will feel retribution.

 

Above all, he wants Will as his equal. Will is beautiful now, but what he could become. Hannibal longs for the return of his long lost love.

 

Will’s mind was on fire, and Hannibal hoped the world would burn with it.

~~

Will decided to tune his piano after years of neglect. His fingers slightly stroked the keys. They would need to be replaced, but he wasn’t thinking about that. He was thinking about his conversation with Hannibal and his last case.

 

The Angel Maker, Elliot Buddish. He was normal, till his mind turned against him. Will wondered if that was what his mind was doing. He had never truly been normal, but his body walking off without him knowing had never happened. It didn’t help that his dreams were being invaded.

 

Will sat down on the bench and began to play. He started out slow. He hadn’t touched the keys for almost as long as he owned the home. He never thought about what he was playing, the melody just came.

 

He poured himself into this piano, wishing it would cure whatever was wrong with him. He felt heartbroken every time he saw the little boy in his dreams. What was it about this boy? He had never had such dreams, but they were becoming more frequent and vivid. He was watching the boy grow up, but he knew he wouldn’t see the boy grow old.

 

Will wasn’t going to go to bed that night. He played his old piano until his fingers hurt. The sun was coming up. He had an appointment with Hannibal that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten how short this fic was. The finished product is just under 7k. Still, I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had stopped in front of a particular painting. Hannibal watched in curiosity, waiting for a reaction. Will’s hand reached up, almost ready to touch the woman’s face, but he stopped. “Who’s this?”
> 
>  
> 
> Hannibal smiled. “Queen Caroline Matilda of Great Britain. I was drawn to her in my youth. She was a tragedy among royals.”

“Will, you seem distracted today.”

 

“I didn’t sleep. I couldn’t sleep.” Will was wandering the office again. He stroked the spines of the books.

 

“Nightmares?” Hannibal noticed Will’s fingers were unusually stiff today.

 

“No. These are different.” Will paused in thought. Was Hannibal ready to hear his unusual dreams? “I was playing last night and I couldn’t stop. I’m dreaming of a child and a woman. I keep seeing a different time period.”

 

Hannibal felt excitement course through him. Not only did Will trust him enough to speak of these dreams, they were precious memories that were slowly unlocking. “In these dreams, what does the woman and the child look like?”

 

“I can’t see the woman, not directly. I’m her. I’m a mother and the child is mine. I mourn for him when I wake up. I mourn for both of them.”

 

“You mourn for these people that you have never met?” Hannibal knows they couldn’t meet. The woman and Will were one soul.

 

“Couldn’t have met, unless we’re in the 18th century and I missed something.” He had stopped in front of a particular painting. Hannibal watched in curiosity, waiting for a reaction. Will’s hand reached up, almost ready to touch the woman’s face, but he stopped. “Who’s this?”

 

Hannibal smiled. “Queen Caroline Matilda of Great Britain. I was drawn to her in my youth. She was a tragedy among royals.”

 

“She seems familiar to me.”

 

“Perhaps I will tell you her story someday.”

 

“Who’s to say I won’t look her up?”

 

“I don’t know.” They both smiled at this, a small laugh graced their lips.

 

“I look forward to hearing about Queen Caroline.” Hannibal knew he wouldn’t have much to say when the time came to tell Will’s story.

~~

Dr. Abel Gideon was never the Chesapeake Ripper, and the consequences of such a claim came quickly. Jack Crawford was already dealing with the grief of his wife’s illness. The severed arm of Mariam Lass wasn’t what he needed at the moment.

 

Will had warned him about using Lounds, but he felt it wouldn’t have mattered. The Ripper was going to prove he was free no matter what they had done. Seeing the hope sink from Jack’s eyes was as ugly as the Ripper’s crimes themselves.

 

Whether this event caused this new cycle or not, Will couldn’t tell. He knew the first wasn’t the Ripper, but next ones were his. The Ripper hid from him the way others couldn’t, but he felt his company. Will knows the Ripper is very aware of his presence as well.

 

While the actual Ripper was able to get away, they were able to save the last victim of the organ harvester. Hannibal had been magnificent in that moment. Despite himself, Will fell a little bit in love with him then, but he buried those thoughts deep within himself. Those thoughts were dangerous and would lead to disappointment. Will felt it was better if he was alone.

 

That night, Will wasn’t pursued by nightmares. He was pursuing the curiosity of the woman in his dreams. Her husband had made a friend, one that calmed him it would seem. He had even encouraged her husband to be more civil with her, celebrating her birthday. Though she had only seen him from a distance, she was determined to meet this man in person. Will woke up startled before she had come face to face with this new person. Somehow, Will knew where this was going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal didn’t like Tobias Budge because he felt himself equal to Hannibal. Hannibal had only one equal, and it wasn’t this man. He was a shade to Hannibal. Tobias thought himself worthy of his friendship and acceptance, and he received neither.

Hannibal didn’t like Tobias Budge because he felt himself equal to Hannibal. Hannibal had only one equal, and it wasn’t this man. He was a shade to Hannibal. Tobias thought himself worthy of his friendship and acceptance, and he received neither.

 

Tobias was rash, which made him reckless. He risked exposure of both parties just for a performance. He filled up Will’s head space with his childish call for attention that he called art. Will’s mind belonged to him.

 

Hannibal made a misstep, and they were both nearly killed. He had hoped Will would kill Tobias if he attacked, or have him brought in for questioning. When he walked through his door confessing to the murder of two officers, he felt angry. Killing Franklin to spite Tobias was easy enough, though he’d hoped not to.

 

His death was too quick in his mind, but Hannibal had no choice in this matter. He placed a mask of vulnerability on his face, ready to lie in the face of Jack. He would mourn Will in his own time.

 

To see Will follow Jack through his office door was a joy. It was gift that he would utilize for his plans. This secured Will’s trust. It didn’t matter that he had tried to use Alana as an anchor. He would be a much better fit for Will. His forts were breaking down, and Hannibal was there to watch the pieces crumble.

~~

Will was dreaming as the woman again. She was waiting this time. She was past the curiosity of the first meeting. He was now coming to meet her. Her nightgown was loose. He had been right. Her loneliness would lead to an affair. She was reaching out to the man that had charmed her husband.

 

She was happy. Her body had been neglected, and he kissed her in a way that she had never felt. The door to her chambers opened, and she turned to find him standing there. When she looked, Will knew that face. Will felt himself share a kiss before waking up startled from his rest.

 

He knew that face well. It was the face of his friend and psychiatrist. Will hoped out of bed, not caring about the time. He drove the two hours to Hannibal’s home. He pounded on the door and was greeted with a startled and slightly bruised face. “Will, it’s two in the morning. Is something…”

 

“You were in my dream. You were the one that I… she was looking for.” Hannibal froze at first and then allowed Will through. “I feel like I’m going insane.”

 

“What was I to her? A husband, friend…”

 

“A lover. You were her lover. She had no love for husband, but you. You were different.” Will began to pace nervously until Hannibal stopped him, grabbing both his shoulders.

 

“How did it feel Will?”

 

“It felt so real, like a memory. I was there and you were there and everything…” Will hesitated. “I had never felt so loved.”

 

They were frozen in place, Hannibal still clutching Will’s shoulders. “How do you feel now?”

 

Will could see a flicker in Hannibal’s eyes. He knew. “How long have you known?”

 

Hannibal smiled. “When we met Will, I knew my search for her was over.” Hannibal placed his palm gently on Will’s neck, his thumb stroking his chin. Will leans into the touch without a thought. “I knew my Caroline Matilda had returned.”

 

“The portrait in your office...” Will was cut off by Hannibal kissing him. He froze in shock at first, before returning it eagerly. All his tension melted away. He felt grounded and complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten a few characters in my tags, even they are only slightly there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt himself fading, losing himself, not to Caroline, but to his own mind. It didn’t help that the stag was haunting him more than ever. He hoped to find comfort and stability with Hannibal. Hannibal, who seemed to know more about him than Will himself.

Will’s world shifted in the week following his revelation. The kiss hadn’t felt real, but he knew it was. He could tell by the smiles he exchanged with Hannibal and the light touches. Hannibal was attentive and understanding of his need to move slowly. His memories were returning and he was on cloud nine.

 

Until this feeling was spoiled. Will found a secret that he wished wasn’t true. Nicholas Boyles was gutted by Abigail’s hand, and Hannibal had helped her hide the fact. When he had found out, he felt ill.

 

It didn’t help that he was losing time, finding himself odd places. He mostly found himself in Hannibal’s home, his mind trying to anchor itself down. He wondered if it was Caroline within him, gripping for Johann’s soul.

 

He felt himself fading, losing himself, not to Caroline, but to his own mind. It didn’t help that the stag was haunting him more than ever. He hoped to find comfort and stability with Hannibal. Hannibal, who seemed to know more about him than Will himself.

 

Will had taken to his piano once more. It helped at least for a little bit. He was playing softly when there was a knock at his door. He yelled for them to come in, the door was open. His fingers continued to dance across the keys. “You were always talented.”

 

Hannibal’s voice broke through, surprising Will. He paused his playing. “I wasn’t expecting you.” Will turned to look at Hannibal. “It’s as if my thoughts summoned you.”

 

“You have been avoiding me.”

 

“You noticed.” Will gave a tight smile, turning his gaze downward. “I needed time to think.”

 

Hannibal removed his coat and gloves, carefully laying them on a chair nearby. He sat down on the piano bench next to Will. “You should play for Abigail. Neither of her parents played.” His hand found Will’s and grasped it. “Don’t let this taint your view of her. She was innocent. It was self-defense.”

 

Hannibal’s hand radiated warmth. “I think I’m cursed to live in unhappiness.”

 

“Are you unhappy with me?”

 

Will shook his head. “No. Never.” He was hurt, but not unhappy. “I fear history repeating itself Hannibal. I almost lost you again. I’m losing myself, buried under the designs of killers. And Abigail…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I never got see my children grow up.” This was the first time Will acknowledged this out loud. “I’m not meant to be a proud parent. Abigail’s future almost died that day, and all because Boyle attacked her.”

 

“You were a good mother, and you will make an excellent father.”

 

“You make it sound as if I’ll have children.” Will gave up on that dream back in high school.

 

“I know you will.”

 

Will was hit with a realization. “You want kids. You want kids with me.” Hannibal grinned. “We never had that chance to be a family.”

 

“We have that chance now.” Will smiled back.

~~

A part if Hannibal wanted to tear Will’s mind apart. He wanted to dissect it, find out what made it tick. Will was beautiful, just as the Queen had been. Hearing him play at the piano only made his desire to unwrap Will stronger.

 

He was working on unlocking Will’s potential. The world was cruel, and Hannibal would prove it to Will, just as it proved so to Hannibal over and over again. He wondered how he had loved them. If he had listened to Caroline, she would’ve seen her children grow. She may have had more. It was no use thinking such thoughts. The line on the back of his neck was enough of a reminder.

 

Will would become dangerous and beyond compare. They were so alike, reflections of each other. So different that it twisted and they become the same coin. Will and Hannibal were soul mates, timelessly bound together.

 

Hannibal drank his wine, contemplating his family proposal with Will. It would be years before such an event, long after Will breaks and they become what Hannibal dreams of, the silent rulers for a cruel and empty world. They would not share the fate of Caroline Matilda and Johann Struensee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only four more chapters to post. Such a short thing, but I felt the need to share it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Georgia Madchen was admitted to the hospital, Will ended up sitting in Hannibal’s office again, drinking some wine that was provided. Hannibal was observing him carefully, understanding that Will was hunting comfort in the silence of his office. Hannibal’s chair looked like a throne as Will sat comfortably in it. It was appropriate for him. “Do you really think she’ll get better?” Will’s voice cracked the stillness of the room. His fingers played with the rim of his wine glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail is in this chapter. I remember enjoying the dynamic with the three of them. I guess I wanted add in a bit.

The day after Georgia Madchen was admitted to the hospital, Will ended up sitting in Hannibal’s office again, drinking some wine that was provided. Hannibal was observing him carefully, understanding that Will was hunting comfort in the silence of his office. Hannibal’s chair looked like a throne as Will sat comfortably in it. It was appropriate for him. “Do you really think she’ll get better?” Will’s voice cracked the stillness of the room. His fingers played with the rim of his wine glass.

 

“I assure you, she’s getting the best treatment.”

 

“But no guarantees.”

 

“Her prognosis is good Will. She will make a full recovery.” Hannibal’s was indifferent to the whole situation, but he kept that hidden. He paused. “Do you dance still Will?” He hopes a distraction would take Will’s mind on the sad, lonely girl in the hospital. “I remember your gracefulness well.”

 

“Flirt with me to change the subject. Clever.” Will gives a sad smile. “I was never even invited to a dance Hannibal. Not in this lifetime. I’m odd and twitchy.”

 

“You’re beautiful and most likely rusty from lack of practice. Dance with me.”

 

“What, here? Now?” Will receives a smile. “We don’t have any music.”

 

“We never needed it before. It only matters that we move together.” Hannibal holds his hand out for Will to grab. “I never heard the music when we were dancing together.”

 

Will looks up at Hannibal, dazed. “You’re too charming for your own good.” He was silence for a moment. “Get me some more wine and I’ll dance anyway you want.”

 

“I assure you that’s unnecessary, but I will gladly give you more wine.” He grabbed the nearby bottle and began to fill Will’s glass.

 

Will chuckled. It was a weak but genuine laugh. Hannibal offered hand his hand once more as Will took one sip. “You’ll be the death of me Hannibal.” He took the accepted hand, placing his glass on the desk. Hannibal only smirked in response.

~~

Abigail called Hannibal, asking for a private conversation. She told him she has some private questions, so agreed to meet with her. “You’re here.”

 

“You asked me to come, so I am here. Is something wrong Abigail?”

 

“No. I…” She was embarrassed. “Freddie Lounds is asking about you.”

 

“That’s to be expected. I am a part of your story.”

 

“And Will. She’s asking how you met and about your relationship together.” Abigail was playing with the loose threads on the sheet of her bed. “She asked if you were a couple, but I don’t know.”

 

“And you want to know the answer to that?” She nodded. “That’s a private matter. It has nothing to do with your story.”

 

“It’s not going in the book. I was just curious.”

 

“Abigail.” Hannibal eyed the young girl, grabbing her hand. She wasn’t a woman yet, but she was intelligent. Abigail was grown beyond her years. She was beautiful, just like his sister would’ve been.

 

“Are you?”

 

“That would be unethical of me. Will is a good friend and patient.”

 

“That didn’t answer the question.”

 

“What Will and I have is complicated. Perhaps I will share it with you someday.” He wished that she would stop trying to climb the walls he built.

 

“So you are.” Abigail whispered.

 

“In a sense.” He gave Abigail’s hand a slight squeeze before releasing it. “May I ask why you are so curious, and do not say Freddie Lounds.”

 

Hannibal caught Abigail off-guard. Hannibal smiled as her face went into slight concentration. “It’s Will. He looks at you as if you’re the oxygen he breaths. It’s the way…”

 

“Yes Abigail?”

 

Abigail was struggling through her memories. “It’s the way my mom would look at my father.”

 

“And it confuses you.”

 

“He looks at you with love and conviction. Freddie says I make him feel like my father, like a killer. But with you...”

 

“He seems like your mother, loving and devoted.” Abigail nodded. Hannibal was pleased with this observation. “That is because we care deeply for each other.”

 

“You love each other.”

 

“Let’s go for a walk Abigail. I believe we both could use some air.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so long ago. I actually had more than 12 chapters written, but they were erased when the new season started. They were irrelevant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will’s fever was high and he claimed to be looking at Hobbs. He began to panic when Hannibal lied, saying no one was there. Will seized right in front of Hannibal and he quickly retrieved the gun.

Hannibal offered Will stability. He asked Will to stay, saying he expressed concern over his condition. He cleared his day for this. It was a chance to pry Will open farther. Will had already put his trust in him, but Hannibal needed more. He wondered if a physical relationship was needed.

 

These plans crushed not long after Will arrived at his doorstep. Will was growing comfortable and even helping Hannibal prepare an early lunch. The wine was set out early. Then Jack Crawford called. Dr. Abel Gideon had escaped and Will would be needed at the scene. Hannibal received an apology before Will left much sooner than he had planned for.

 

Gideon irritated Hannibal in every way. He was a plagiarist who let the moronic Dr. Chilton in his mind. The man had no elegance or grace when it came to the art of manipulation. He was a man that played for power and cared for his own gain.

 

Hannibal understood this desire. He carried it within himself now. Yet with Chilton, it was distasteful to the point where even Alana noticed his sliminess, her polite demeanor almost breaking in his presence.

 

His chances of exacting his own revenge for that blatant plagiarism were dashed when Gideon kidnapped Freddie Lounds, using her to relay messages towards him like a child asking for attention.

 

Killing a colleague was stress relieving. Gideon being recaptured wasn’t ideal, but it the best he could in this situation. His two days of freedom were two days too many. So when Will arrives pointing a gun at Gideon, he was given a gift.

 

Will’s fever was high and he claimed to be looking at Hobbs. He began to panic when Hannibal lied, saying no one was there. Will seized right in front of Hannibal and he quickly retrieved the gun.

 

His conversation with Gideon was brief and dull. He led the lost man to Alana’s; knowing full well Will would find him. After testing Will for a stroke, he set him down at the table. He inquired what Will remembered last. “I was with Garret Jacob Hobbs.”

 

Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s forehead. He leaned into the touch. “Will. You have a fever. You were hallucinating. You thought he was alive. Here, in the room with you.”

 

“I saw him Johann.”

 

Hannibal paused. “You killed him before Caroline, you can kill him again.” He proceeded to grab his coat, pretending to leave. “They found Dr. Chilton mutilated. I’m worried for Alana.” Will began to stand, but Hannibal stopped him, repeating the word no as he careful placed his keys on the table and pushed Will back in his chair. “You are in no state to go anywhere but the hospital. I’m going to call Jack and let him know you are here.”

 

It was a ruse really. Will left as soon as Hannibal was out of sight. Hannibal barely grabbed his phone when the door was closed. He slowly walked out, placing the phone on the table and removing his coat. “It’s almost over my sweet Caroline. I hope you reach Alana in time.”

~~

Alana was there when Will woke up with a start in a hospital bed. She had been holding his hand in concern. Once he was calm, she simply whispered a soft hello.

 

Will was in a dazed state, his temperature still on the high side. “Louise?”

 

This confused Alana. “Who’s Louise?”

 

“I…” He focused, looking at Alana. “Sorry. I was somewhere else.”

 

“Who is Louise?” She asked one more time.

 

“She was an old friend of mine. She was very protective and caring. You remind me of her.” Will smiled softly.

 

“You should go back to sleep Will. You’re still sick.” Will nodded, closing his eyes. “I’ll make sure they take care of you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will truly appreciated that Hannibal didn’t judge him for talking with Georgia. He knew others would, but she really did help him. When he said she was his support group, he meant it. “Thank you for not judging me.”

Will truly appreciated that Hannibal didn’t judge him for talking with Georgia. He knew others would, but she really did help him. When he said she was his support group, he meant it. “Thank you for not judging me.”

 

Hannibal paused his eating. “Will, I cannot judge you on such matters. They are trivial in my mind. Your health takes place above all else.”

 

“You’re too good for me.”

 

Hannibal smiled. “You were once a Queen. Was I too good then?”

 

“Yes.” Will answered without hesitation. “Being Queen meant nothing. I was a girl sent to be a mother and a china doll. I was nothing.”

 

“You were everything to me.”

 

“I dreamt of the day when I heard of your death.” Will appeared to be far off, his mind in a distant time and land. “I never needed you more than in that moment. I hoped he would save you. I know he hated me, but you were his friend.”

 

“He was not in the right state of mind to make any decisions.”

 

“You were doomed the moment you walked into my quarters.”

 

“I was doomed the moment I introduced myself to Christian.”

 

“The world wasn’t ready for a great man like you.”

 

Hannibal held out his hand across the table. Will gladly accepted it. Hannibal’s fingers stroked Will’s wrist in a loving manner. “They were not ready for someone like you as well.”

 

“I’m still afraid to lose you Hannibal. My fear of the world grows as time slowly trickles away.”

 

“The world is still broken Will, despite its appearance of civility. It is neither cruel nor wise.” His hand slipped away from Will’s. “When you are free from the hospital, come to my home. I want you to spend the night.”

 

“Is this your polite way of asking for intimacy?”

 

“Do you object?”

 

Will smiled. “No.” Hannibal gifted Will with his own smile.

~~

Any plans Will had with Hannibal burned along with Georgia Madchen. Jack went straight to suicide, but he immediately disagreed. Jack had been pissed when he heard that Will was talking with Georgia, but it hardly mattered at this point. Someone murdered the poor girl, and he was going to find out whom.

 

The copycat had made a mistake. He made himself noticeable. Only someone with knowledge from the FBI could have committed these murders. He was certain Abigail would be able to help.

 

Going to Minnesota couldn’t have been a poorer decision for Will.

~~

Abigail was frightened and betrayed. She had put her trust in the wrong person. Hannibal was a monster, and Will was just a lost sick man. She wondered how many webs Hannibal was pulling. “If it will make you feel better, it hurts me to have to do this.”

 

“But it really doesn’t.”

 

“I do regret this. Will is very fond of you. You remind him of our daughter.” Hannibal left the reminder of his sister to himself.

 

“Daughter? But you’re both…”

 

“It was another lifetime. I hope you understand this is the only way to free Will. He hides himself so well. He’s beautiful now, but soon he will become perfection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I wrote this so long ago, yet it still somehow fits with what happened. I don't know. This is the second to last chapter. The final one comes up later on today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they waited for Jack to arrive, Will sought comfort from Hannibal. Hannibal held him close. It was all either party could do. “We never got our chance, and it’s my fault. I killed her and I’m going to lose you.”

As they waited for Jack to arrive, Will sought comfort from Hannibal. Hannibal held him close. It was all either party could do. “We never got our chance, and it’s my fault. I killed her and I’m going to lose you.”

 

“Will, you’re not going to lose me. I’m here for you, no matter what happens.” Hannibal was fascinated by the amount of trust he built with Will. It only made tearing him to pieces easier. Tear him down, watch him rebuild.

 

“We never had our night.” Will sounded so miserable. Hannibal removed his gloves and ran his hand through Will’s hair. It was soaked with sweat. Hannibal could smell the fear and encephalitis. It was strong, warm, and sweet.

 

He kissed Will’s forehead. “We’ll take care of this. I promise.”

 

Jack arrived then, just ahead of everyone else. Hannibal answered the door, leaving Will to fight within himself. Hannibal knew who he was, and he was waiting for Will to discover himself.

~~

The realization hit Will like a truck. He was being framed by Hannibal. Hannibal held his trust in his hand and crushed it into dust. Hannibal was a serial killer.

 

Will was in love with a serial killer, he one who killed Abigail and so many others. And he had the audacity to sound as if he was proud of Will if he were to forge his dark thoughts. He sounded as if he was pleased with his creation.

 

Hannibal had whispered both his names so softly, as if he were to provide sanctuary. He sounded like he cared. Will knew what Hannibal was then, and he was shot before he had a chance to tell Jack.

 

Hannibal had the face and memories of the man Will loved, but the parts of the soul he loved died long ago.

~~

Will woke up cuffed to a hospital bed. Jack came to visit, but Will was almost unresponsive. He tried to tell him the first day, but the look on Jack’s face told him everything. Jack didn’t believe him. Alana didn’t visit. Hannibal was gone as well. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for the floor to swallow him whole. Will was truly alone.

 

He was placed under Chilton’s ‘care’, though Will found him easy to ignore. He looked at Chilton with disdain, but he remained quiet. He was waiting for someone important.

 

He sat in his cell, day in and day out. He knew he was innocent, but no one cared to really listen. They had been waiting for him to crack. If only they knew. The true monster had slithered by, smiling as he tied a noose around Will’s neck.

 

Will was heartbroken. His soul had been shattered. He had lost everything to the one person he wanted to share it with. “Hello Will.”

 

It was like hearing the Devil speak to him. He raised himself off the bed. “Hello Dr. Lecter.”

 

Hannibal smiled. It would’ve been terrifying, but Will was beyond that point. “Fond of eye contact?”

 

“I have to keep my eyes open for the monsters.”

 

“But am I really a monster Will.”

 

“No, you’re worse.” Will felt anger boil up. “You’re dead. You’ve been dead a long time Hannibal. There is nothing of the man I loved.”

 

“Now Will, you can’t blame your psychiatrist for your breakdown. I have made some missteps in your therapy and I regret not seeing this sooner.”

 

Will let out a strained laugh. It sounded more like he was being strangled. “So this is the game. Dr. Johann Struensee was a great man. You are demon posing as a man. You may have his face and a piece of his soul, but you are not the man I love.”

 

“I’ve come here to say goodbye Will, but I feel like we will see each other again.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“But Will, we both know you don’t. You can’t hate your other half.”

 

Will despised that Hannibal was right. Yes, a part of him wanted to tear Hannibal apart, but the rest still loved him. Will mostly hated himself. “I should have known that you would prefer me in a cage. That’s where you found me in the first place.”

 

This actually made Hannibal frown. “I won’t leave you here.”

 

“Yes you will.” Will said. “You will and I’ll never see you again. Now go, and remember that you are no better than the men that took you away in the first place. Remember that you tore us apart this time.” Will turned away, not wanting to look at Hannibal. He wanted to forget everything. He missed his dogs and piano.

 

“Will…”

 

“Please go.” Will didn’t bother turning around. Soft footsteps soon became distant. Will would dream of the first time holding his daughter with Johann that night and wake up hating himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is finished. I hope you tell me your thoughts. This work was completely unbeta'd, which I apologize for.

**Author's Note:**

> I was encouraged to post this a long time ago by wifeofbath on tumblr.com. So I'm gifting it to her.
> 
> I was recently encouraged to post it again by the murderhusbandsnetwork. I hope they like it as well.
> 
> This fic is finished, so I'll be posting more throughout the week.


End file.
